Green Tea
by Gurrbill
Summary: Dean liked to count the seconds. [Dom/Sub, Sub!Cas, Dom!Dean, complete with sappy aftercare - ]


**Title: Green Tea**

**Pairing: Dean/Cas**

**Summary: Dean liked to count the seconds.**

**Tags/Warnings: Top Dean, Dom Dean, Bottom Cas, Sub Cas, Dom/Sub, Blowjobs, Face-fucking, Sex Toys, Bondage (Light), Lingerie, Cas wearing pretty blue lace, Dirty Talk, Spanking (Light), fluff, schmoop, all that good stuff**

**Rating: Explicit**

-/-/-

Dean liked to count the seconds.

The slide of his key in the front door.

_One_.

The creak of the hinges as he stepped inside.

_Two_.

A rustle as he hung his suit jacket on the hat stand.

_Three_.

The sound of Cas' footsteps padding down the hallway.

_Four_.

Dean smirked to himself. That was a record, even for Cas.

"Hey Cas," he greeted, watching as the other man sauntered - yes, _sauntered_ - into the hallway, those magnificent hips swaying, clad in tight black jeans and a shirt so transparent that Dean could clearly see the shorter man's nipples through it, dark against smooth skin and what Dean knew to be a toned chest.

God, his cock twitched in his slacks just _looking_.

"Hello Dean." Cas responded in that gravel-rough rumble of a voice, and as soon as he slid into Dean's personal bubble the taller man knew how tonight was going to go down.

Strong, nimble fingers skimmed the length of Dean's tie. There was a pressure at Dean's throat as Cas tugged, pulling him in for a small kiss before turning on his heel so the length of his warm, firm back was pressed into Dean's front, the curve of his ass pressing tantalisingly against the taller man's cock.

"I got you a present." Cas practically fucking _purred_, pulling the tie further down. Dean had to stoop to alleviate the pressure, chin hooking over Cas' shoulder, inhaling the spicy aftershave he wore just to wind Dean up.

"Yeah?" Dean rasped, letting his hands trace Cas' sides, coming to rest at those sharp little fuckhandles, sliding the tips of his fingers beneath Cas' shirt. "Wanna show me, Cas?"

He could feel Cas' shaky inhale, saw the way those skilled fingers wrapped tighter around the material of his tie. It was obvious he could feel the outline of Dean's dick against his ass, and that knowledge was enough to make the taller man's blood turn to lava in his veins.

"Of course." Cas bit his lip, baring his pale stretch of neck - a canvas for Dean to mark however he wished. He couldn't resist ducking down, licking an arc to the line of Cas' stubbled jaw. The shorter man fucking _melted_ in Dean's arms, letting go of the tie in favour of sliding a hand up into Dean's hair.

"Get upstairs," Dean ordered into Cas ear, scraping his nails along the tight skin of Cas' abdomen, enjoying the flutter of muscles he got in return, "I'm pretty sure we can put that present to good use."

Cas hummed his approval before pulling away, grinning over his shoulder as he glided up the staircase, lifting the hem of his shirt up just a little - only enough to give Dean the barest hint of blue lace clinging the the curve of his hipbone.

He could've fucking _collapsed_.

Cas was wearing fucking _lingerie_.

They were in their bedroom faster than you could say 'fuck me'.

Cas had already stripped down to nakedness before Dean - still dressed - got upstairs. He knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed, hands clasped on his thighs, cock barely visible over the lip of the powder blue lace clinging to his hips.

That was another thing that was insanely hot about Cas - his ability to make fucking _everything_ look good. He could be wearing goddamn crocs and he'd still look hot. Course, he looked his best with flushed skin, naked and writhing in pleasure as Dean fucked him numb into the mattress.

_Later_, he told his dick.

"Such a good boy, Cas." Dean remarked, falling into it as easy as breathing. Cas visibly straightened where he knelt, broad shoulders flexing. There was power there. Cas could easy take on Dean in a fight, with his thick muscle and strong runner's thighs. There was nothing flimsy about him, all hair and tone, and to have all that wrapped up in delicate blue lace, obedient and willing... fuck, Dean could barely _stand_ it.

"I think you deserve a reward for behaving so well today." Dean murmured, opening the large walk-in closet, checking over his shoulder to ensure the shorter man was still in position, eyes cast downward. "Which toy d'you wanna play with, huh Cas?"

He pulled off his slacks and slung them into the cupboard, as well his shirt and tie, before he turned, travelling around the bed to stand in front of his lover.

Cas was tense, obedience etched into his every muscle, chest rising and falling in slow, deep breaths.

"Or d'you wanna suck me first?" Dean breathed, watching the ripple that travelled the length of Cas' body avidly, "Wanna choke on my cock, Cas? Answer."

A deep exhale, and then, "Yes. Please."

The corners of Dean's mouth curled in a lopsided smile. Such a cock-hungry whore. He pushed the elastic of his boxers down, past his balls, feeling the faintest jolt of pleasure at the brush of his palm. His other hand tangled in the thick hair at the back of Cas' head, pulling the other man straight on his knees, forcing their gazes to meet.

"Fuckin' gorgeous, Cas," Dean cupped Cas' jaw, letting his thumb trace the sweep of his mouth, pushing forwards past those soft lips, biting back a groan when he was met with Cas' tongue, licking a reverent stripe up the length of Dean's thumb. He loved seeing Cas' cocksucker lips stretched wide and sucking on something. And God, the way Cas looked at him with those big blues - it was enough to make Dean's knees quake.

"Talk to me, sweetheart." Dean prompted, pulling his hand back only to grab Cas' jaw, digging in the tips of his fingers into firm skin, forcing Cas to lean all his weight into Dean's grip, "Tell me how much you wanna suck my cock. Beg for me like the little bitch you are, Cas."

The other man's gaze darkened, blue being swallowed by black. He could barely speak with Dean's hand holding him in place, but he tried nonetheless, eyes trained on the thick length hanging between Dean's legs.

"Wanna... taste..." Cas gasped out, that deep voice raspy and weak. God, Dean hadn't even _fucked_ him yet and he was already acting like a needy little slut. "Please Dean - want you to..."

"Fuck, Cas, you really want it huh?" Dean grinned, feeling his cock throb, heat pooling low at the base of his spine as Cas struggled to spit out satisfactory words, "Look at you - on your knees in your pretty little panties, desperate for a cock to fuck you in every hole you have. Such a fucking whore for it."

Cas nodded willingly, eager, nuzzling into Dean's hand. "Please sir - _please_."

And really - how could Dean refuse that?

He fisted a hand in the hair at Cas' crown, gripping his cock with his other, running the head along Cas' chapped lips, smearing precome across supple pink skin. The other man whined where he knelt, and Dean could see by the bulge and strain of his muscles how hard Cas was willing himself not to sink his mouth over Dean's erection. Honest to god, in all his twenty eight years, Dean had never met someone so cock-hungry before.

He teased at first, slipping his dick between those lips inch by agonising inch, pulling back out whenever Cas looked like he was enjoying himself too much. A full body blush had worked its way across Cas' skin now, right down to the frilled waistband of those panties and - fuck, Dean had almost forgotten about _those_ fucking things.

The sight of them spurred him on, a hot pulse of arousal shooting down his spine, making him slam without warning straight down the tight tunnel of Cas' mouth. Soft and hot and deliciously _wet_, and Dean was free to fuck it all. With slow, deep thrusts and smooth rolls of his hips. Cas' tiny moans were cut off on each thrust, nose brushing the sparse hairs at Dean's naval as his throat muscles fluttered around Dean's cock. No gag reflex. Testament as to how much Cas loved giving head.

Dean had both his hands gripping Cas' head now, roughly snapping his hips in and out of that delicious heat, holding his fucktoy still as he did so. Cas writhed at his feet, his hips snapping up into nothing, arms obediently placed behind his back.

Dean's perfect little sub.

With great difficulty, Dean stopped pounding Cas' face, pulling out, breath hitching when he saw the long strand of saliva still connecting Cas' lip with the head of his cock. Jesus, Cas looked good like this - a wet fucking _mess_, flushed from head to toe, his hair sticking up in every direction, and his eyes - black with lust and half-lidded with pleasure. Too good to be true.

"On the bed." Dean ordered, voice rough, pulling back his hand to strike the other man across the face, snapping him back to attention. "Back down, legs spread. _Now_."

Eyes wide and body willing, Cas stood, one side of his face a stinging red. He scrambled over the foot of the bed, turning around and flopping back onto the mattress and spreading his thighs like a bitch in heat, giving Dean an excellent full-frontal. He licked his lips. God, Cas was hot like this - waiting to be ordered around and roughed up, all whilst clad in innocent, powder blue swirls of fabric. The underwear itself barely managed to hold all of Cas - he was by no means small, and his balls stretched the fabric considerably, the lace covering a thick line where his cock rested against his stomach.

"Look at you," Dean commented, sliding his boxers off and clamouring onto the bed, "All wrapped up and ready for me."

He slid between Cas' trembling legs, running his hands up that toned chest - over stomach muscles and peaked nipples - before running up the length of his arms, hands wrapping around his wrists as he rutted lazily against Cas' cock, pressed hip-to-hip and breathing each others' air.

"Want me to tie you up?" Dean teased, leaning down so that his lips could be felt against Cas' as he spoke, "Have you helpless on this bed for me?"

Cas' eyes were wide, throat jumping as he swallowed. Nodded. Dean allowed himself to dip down, leaving a brief kiss on that sinful mouth.

"Good boy," he praised, "Now turn over. Show me that perfect ass, come on."

Cas did as he was told, rolling over and it took all of Dean's willpower not to rut into that round ass until he came. God, clad in tight lace, wrapping something as solid and masculine as Cas in a thin, feminine layer of fabric. Jesus, Dean loved it. It was with great difficulty he hooked Cas' wrists into the suspension cuffs attached to the headboard.

The new position showcased Cas' muscled back perfectly, shoulders bunching as he rested all his weight into the cuffs, head dipping downwards as he spread his knees and arched his back, presenting his ass. Fuck, it was like taming a hurricane - a hurricane wearing lacy panties and begging for Dean to fuck it.

Not knowing where to start, he smoothed his hands up Cas' thighs, fingers sliding through coarse hair before he landed a sharp slap to one of the shorter man's ass cheeks, earning a groan from below.

"Want me to rough you up a little, Cas?" Dean murmured, smoothing his palms down Cas' arched back - the fact that Cas was still so flexible was mind-boggling, "Want me to pound that tight ass 'til you can't sit no more?" He landed another slap, harder, and Cas jolted, moaning into the sheets.

"Please." He rocked back into Dean's hand, the lace of the panties rubbing against Dean's hands, "Fuck, do it, _please_."

Dean could've keeled over, he was so fucking hard. His cock was fucking _dripping_, standing rock-solid against his stomach, flushed and pretty damn interested in the proceedings. Cas on all fours, helpless and willing - it was almost too much to cope with.

"Oh I will baby, I promise." Dean hummed, leaning over Cas to press kisses and tiny nicks of teeth across the span of the other man's shoulder blades, rutting against the crease of his ass all the while. The rough fabric of the lingerie sent spikes of pleasure singing through Dean's nerves on every roll of hips, pushing him to do it harder - rut into Cas until the shorter man was pressing back, desperate as he rocked against Dean's cock, gasping when Dean scraped his nails down the bumps of his rib cage. "But first I'm gonna open you up. Nice and slow."

Cas let out a breathy little sound, back arching as he tried to fuck the mattress. Dean had to grip the base of his cock, just to stop himself from painting those panties white. Cas was too fucking hot sometimes. He liked it rough and he had no shame - hell, he was practically _offering_ his ass, waving it in the air like an invitation. _Come on Dean, come and fuck me..._

Fuck _yes_ he would. He'd fuck Cas until he was a sloppy fucking _mess_.

Pushed by feral instinct more than anything else, Dean tugged the lingerie down Cas' thighs, leaving that round ass bare to the room. He slapped an ass cheek - once, twice - just to see the skin bounce and hear Cas cry out into the mattress.

"Fuck," Dean groaned, fisting his cock to relieve the pressure building in his gut, "Goddamn, Cas, so fucking hot. Love it when you moan for me."

Giving himself one last stroke, Dean crouched over, both hands coming up to grip Cas' ass cheeks, spreading them wide so he could lick a long, torturous stripe over the other man's entrance.

Cas fucking _bucked_ on the bed, pushing back onto Dean's face as much as the cuffs would allow. Dean dug his nails in, working Cas open with his tongue, lewd, knowing that Cas would be a needy pile of limbs by the end of it.

Dean worked methodically, slapping and licking and biting for a solid five minutes - Cas was squirming beneath him, making all these beautiful little sounds as he desperately tried to fuck himself on Dean's tongue, growling in frustration when he got nothing more than a lick. Goddamn, if this wasn't one of the hottest things Dean had ever experienced, he didn't know what was.

"So fucking desperate for it." Dean muttered, pulling his mouth away with one final slap. Cas jolted. "You want something bigger, sweetheart? My mouth not good enough for you?"

There was a groan, and then, "No, sir. Your - your mouth is perfect, sir."

Bless - he knew all the right answers. Obedient little slave.

Dean knelt up, reaching over to the bed side table and pulling open a draw, sliding out a tiny bottle of lube, along with one of Cas' favourite toys, moving slow enough to make sure Cas could see it out of the corner of his eye. The way the shorter man's breath hitched was like music.

"Yeah, you like that?" Dean ran the tip of the toy over Cas' slick hole, "Want it to fill you up? Stretch that slutty little fuckhole 'til you can't see straight?"

That was all it took for Cas to finally break.

"Please Dean - fuck, Dean, fuck me with it, _please_ -"

Dean felt his eyelids flutter. Hearing that would never get old.

"Love it when you beg, Cas. Gets me so fuckin' hard, you know that?" Dean said, squirting a generous amount of lube over Cas' hole. He spread the substance down Cas' perineum, over his ass cheeks, loving the way it made his ass slick and shiny. They'd tried massages once, and ended up using the oil as lube. It had resulted with both of them slick and panting and hot as they rocked together - the memory was still one of Dean's favourites. Cas' knuckles were going white were they gripped the bars of his cuffs.

Without warning, he pushed two fingers into Cas' hole, past that first ring of muscle, and the noises Cas made - _fuck_, there weren't words for the noises he made. A thin shin of sweat highlighted the contours of his back, every fibre tight and wound, ready and willing for whatever Dean chose to do next. Dean relished it. Having complete power over someone who trusted you so blindly - that _control_. It was such a fucking rush and it made Dean go dizzy just thinking about it.

"C'mon Cas, work for it," he stretched Cas slowly - he wasn't an idiot, he treated Cas' body with utter care - scissoring his fingers, making that tight channel open for him. "Relax for me, you can do it. You want that toy, don't you? Wanna play with it?"

"Fuck," Cas gasped, rolling his ass back, fucking himself stupid on Dean's fingers, "Dean I - _oh God_."

Dean had just brushed that tiny nub inside, reducing Cas to a babbling mess of swears and panting and _want_ on the mattress. As if to remind him it was there, Dean's cock throbbed between his legs, a spurt of precome dribbling down the shaft as he pushed in another finger, watching the downright _starved_ way Cas' pink asshole swallowed his digits right down to the knuckle. _Greedy_.

"You want it so _bad_, don't you Cas?" Dean licked his lips, curling his fingers, pressing the pads of his them against Cas' sweet spot, refusing to relent even as the other man began to tremble, pulling against his restraints, back pulled taut as he grinded on Dean's crooked digits, "You want your little toy, hm?"

There was more than enough give now - but Dean loved winding his little sub up. Listening to the frantic little noises he made deep in his throat. Hearing how that larger-than-life voice could be reduced to broken whines and whimpered pleas. _Fuck_.

With an obscene slick sound, Dean pulled his fingers out, shivering when Cas cried out beneath him. Unable to hold off any longer, he grabbed Cas' toy, running the tapered end over his gaping hole. That lithe body stiffened beneath Dean's ministrations, breath stuttering to a halt.

"How many d'you reckon we can stuff you up with today?" Dean asked, squirting a generous helping of lube over the twelve inch long link of beads - it looked like a dildo, with a rubber ring at the end with five, two-inch wide bumps making up its structure. "I wanna make your ass _gape_, Cas - fuck you so full you won't feel right without something plugging you up afterwards."

Languid, acting like he _didn't_ want to shove his cock in Cas' ass right the fuck now, Dean pushed in the first bead, and Cas - Cas fucking _wailed_.

"_Dean_." He panted, rocking back, hole swallowing up the first bead like it was fucking _nothing_, "Oh fuck - fuck me, please - _Dean...!_"

"That's it, Cas," Dean leant over his lover, one hand still on the toy, the other holding himself up against the mattress as he hovered over Cas' shoulder, his knees either side of one of Cas' legs. "You fucking _love_ it. So long as it's thick and hard you don't give a shit what's fucking you."

Dean pressed himself fully into Cas' back, snapping his hips against Cas' quaking thigh, feeling the barest scratch of the lingerie still hanging there. He flexed his wrist, letting the toy tease Cas' hole, shivers running across Dean's skin when a raw snarl tore from the other man's throat. Castiel shook, muscular back sweaty where it pressed against Dean's front and God, how the hell Dean had managed to tame this fucking _beast_ beneath him was beyond understanding.

"How many did we make it up to last time?" Dean left a burning path of kisses down the bulge of Cas' shoulder, "Two? I think we can do better than that, don't you?"

Easy as that, he eased the next bead in, letting his teeth sink into Cas' shoulder, suckling a bruising mark onto pale, damp skin. Mimicking what he'd do if it was himself buried in that tight ass rather than some silicone imitation. The heat misting off of Cas was almost visible by now, curling around Dean like an embrace, silently pleading for the relief he craved.

Dean might have mentioned this before - but it was fucking hot.

Leaving one last mark marring Cas' skin, Dean leant back, surveying his work.

Cas' hole was pink and raw, shiny with lube and stretched around black silicone, fluttering at the slightest movement. The bead was at least the width of three of Dean's fingers, if not more. The taller man hooked a finger into the rubber ring at the end of the toy, pulling it out just a fraction, watching Cas' entrance tighten around it, hearing the other man gasp out a protest to the pillow.

"God, look how fucking _eager_ you are." Dean kept tugging, before pushing it back in, thrusting at a miniscule, slow pace that drove Cas wild. "Your hole don't even wanna loosen up, you want this toy in you so bad."

To reiterate, Dean grabbed the base of the toy and jiggled it, causing a strained yelp to roll off of Cas' tongue, a hitched, drawn-out groan quickly following. Dean grinned.

"See?" He let go, crouching to leave a line of kisses between the smooth planes of Cas' shoulder blades. "And that's only two, sweetheart."

He landed another harsh slap across the meat of Cas' thigh, making him jerk on the bed, giving Dean the opportunity to push a third bead in along the abrupt movement.

Cas went silent, a scratchy string of broken sound being forced from him as Dean worked the toy, happy with the tiny juddering movements Cas' body gave with each twitch. His spare hand skimmed the shorter man's thigh, travelling around to run a hand over the Cas' cock, stroking it with a slack grip that had Cas driving his hips back and forth in uncoordinated little snaps. He was fucking _wet_, his cock slick with how much this was turning him on, and Dean knew he was on the precipice of orgasm by the way his dick physically _jerked_ in Dean's palm.

"You gonna come?" Dean tightened his hold on the toy, pulling it back and forth in harder, longer thrusts than before. Cas' cuffs rattled where he was thrashing against them, gulping in oxygen. "Gonna make a mess of yourself, Cas?"

"No -" Cas shook his head, sweat-darkened hair swaying, "Never - not - _oh fuck_ - not until you let me, Dean."

"You sure?" Dean persisted, twisting his wrist, outright _slamming_ the thing in, thrusting it in and out in long, sure strokes, "'Cause you look 'bout ready to make a damn mess of those sheets, angel."

The only response was a low groan, interspersed with breathy gasps. Cas' head dipped further down between his shoulders, faceplanting the pillow - judging from the muffled sound of his breathing, he was biting down on it, thighs tense as he tried not to tip clean over the edge. Just to be an asshole, Dean shoved the toy in, _hard_, angling it downwards and jabbing at that nub inside that tore Cas' world apart.

The man buckled, going lax in his restraints as he screamed into the pillow. His head reared up, gasping, "Dean - Dean let me come, fuck please Dean I -"

"Go on, Cas." Dean jabbed forwards again. Cas' whole body spasmed, "Come."

Finally, Dean tugged the line of beads out, fast and sharp.

It was instant. Like lightning. There was a croak of Dean's name, and then Cas arched against the mattress, pulling himself upwards by his cuffs to fuck his orgasm out to the sheets, swearing and panting and holy _shit_ how Dean had held onto his stamina for this long was _beyond_ him -

Quicker than he'd like to admit, Dean threw the toy aside and wrapped his hands around those sharp hips, hauling the other man bodily upwards before slamming home. Burning heat, scorching and tight as Cas rode out his climax, clenched around Dean's cock and like that, he was _gone_. A dozen sharp, mind-blowing thrusts sent Dean careening clean over into oblivion as Cas quivered beneath his hands, sweaty and shaking through the aftershocks and the feel of Dean spilling into him in hot, thick lines and -

"_Fucking hell_." Dean growled, snapping his hips one last time before pulling out and collapsing atop the lump of vaguely Castiel-shaped human. He only just remembered to free Cas' hands before they fell into the mattress together, breathing heavier than what felt like _ever_.

"Fucking heaven, you mean." Castiel gasped from beneath him, and Dean snorted against his back, rolling them both over so that he could cradle the other man in his arms.

"You're such a damn dork."

"You love it." Cas retorted, glancing over his bare shoulder, a small grin tugging at those plush lips. Warmth bloomed somewhere in the region of Dean's stomach.

"Yeah," he agreed, hooking his chin over the other man's shoulder, leaving a kiss on his cheek, "Guess I do."

He let himself bask in Cas' rocketing body heat for a moment, before patting his hip softly.

"C'mon," he murmured lowly, lips grazing Cas' skin, "We gotta get you cleaned up. You want a glass of water or something first?"

"Mmmm..." Cas hummed, post-coital haze and subspace fighting for top position in his mind, "Tea? The green one."

Dean wrinkled his nose; Cas had always had some really weird hippie-yoga 'one with the earth' habits. Ever since Dean had known him, he'd liked to drink weird herbal drinks and do stretches at the crack of dawn - hell, he wasn't even adverse to smoking weed a few times when he was younger. Dean had (thankfully) broken most of his bad habits by now, and had himself a happy little live-in. Green tea was just something that had stuck, and their kitchen cupboards were full of the damn stuff. Course Cas had to be awkward about what he drank - that was just the way he was. Awkward.

"Why can't you just drink coffee like a normal human?" Dean queried, propping himself up on one elbow, cocking his eyebrow at the other man. Cas glared at him.

"Why can't you hang clean shirts in your wardrobe?" He countered, a little bit of bite to his voice, "Guess we'll never know."

"Jackass."

"Fucker."

They shared a smile, before Dean pulled away, rolling off of the dirtied sheets and padding out into the corridor and downstairs, butt-naked and kind of cold. Ah well. The breeze would make him move quicker.

When he got back, Cas was out cold on the sheets. It was with some amusement Dean realised the blue panties were still wrapped around one of his ankles; obviously he'd been half asleep when he'd tried to kick them off.

Clutching the tray in his hands tightly, he shut the bedroom door with his foot as he walked in. He'd brought up a bowl of warm water and a flannel, as well as a teapot full of Cas' green tea. A teapot because he knew the other man would fall asleep before he could drink it right away. He'd also balanced a glass of water and couple of painkillers on the tray too, just in case.

He set the tray down on the bedside table, letting his eyes linger on Cas' peaceful face for a moment, before reaching down and shaking his shoulder lightly.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," he whispered, "I'm gonna clean you up, okay?"

Floating around in that special place between waking and sleeping, Cas nodded, rolling clumsily on his back and letting Dean go to work with the flannel.

By the time Dean had cleaned Cas up and forced the glass of water down his throat, he was back in the arms of sleep, and Dean found himself curling right up with him, pulling the comforter beneath their chins and sighing when Cas' warm skin came into contact with his own.

He doubted anything could ever be better than this.


End file.
